<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Box Of Sweetness by HMSquared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051651">A Box Of Sweetness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared'>HMSquared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s01e16 E Maluma (To Protect), Fade to Black, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Non-Graphic Smut, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve McGarrett, yup i went there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danny and Steve have the most awkward phone conversation known to man. 1.16</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Digital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Danny was eating cocoa puffs with Chin when his phone rang. Looking down, he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve?” Chin’s mouth spread into a grin. Danny nodded, popping another puff into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He answered. “What, Steve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outside enjoying some time with my friends.” Chin smirked at that. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a case… Are you eating something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why yes, I am eating something. Why?” The silence was deafening. Danny looked over at Chin, flickered his eyebrows, then picked up a third puff and started walking down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” He stared at the confectionery in his hand. “Awfully quiet there.” Danny could hear Steve rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Danny.” Time to test him. The blonde bit the puff in half and started to loudly chew. Steve audibly inhaled. “Now you’re just messing with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” Danny took another, smaller bite. He could hear Steve fighting the urge to exhale. A smirk washed over his face. “My job is to mess with you, babe.” Then, to rub it in further, he hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t talk about it for the duration of the case. Rachel and Grace’s carjacking actually provided a distraction, as horrible as Danny felt thinking it. He had an excuse to be away from Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considered calling at one point. Then Danny realized what would ensue and smirked. He needed Steve’s full attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours after the trial’s conclusion, Danny’s phone rang. Standing at the window watching the rain, he picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know it was me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just did. No looking necessary.” Danny slipped his free hand into his pocket. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We…” Steve trailed off for a moment. “Where are you right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grace there with you?” Danny’s cheeks flushed pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s with Rachel and Stan. This have anything to do with our earlier conversation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” The walls between them came down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do your worst, McGarrett.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first thing I do is knock on your door.” Steve did so against his own bedroom door frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a gentleman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to let me in?” Danny jokingly considered for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it is awfully late. But fine. You come in and I close the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing, Danno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… a little restless. And mostly confused. What are you doing here, Steve?” What he said next changed everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I walk over and kiss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny’s cheeks flushed an excellent shade of pink. He closed his eyes and imagined Steve’s lips against his. Such an image was not hard to conjure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Steve’s voice softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how scared I was, out in the woods?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were going to do something stupid, and then we’d never get to have this conversation.” Danny inhaled, close to tears. He swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I reach up and kiss you back.” Steve smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I reach down and run my fingers through that annoying pomp of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you,” Danny joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just getting started. Because then I’m going to tickle the back of your neck.” He actually shivered at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting tongue for that.” Steve heartily laughed. Danny batted his eyelashes. “What do you say we go into my bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.” They both walked in place, letting the sound fill each other’s ears. Danny smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once we get there, I turn you around and motion to the mattress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve still got my clothes on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, because I’m kissing the back of your neck.” The air that left Steve’s mouth was shaky. Danny smiled in genuine surprise. “Then I’m going to back up. Your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slowly take off that annoying tie of yours. Your shirt goes next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if I get yours.” Danny slowly took off his tie, the sound hitting Steve’s ears. Their real shirts stayed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take my sweet time with you. Find what makes you tick and press it.” Steve exhaled. “Mattress or standing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Standing. Let’s live a little. I’m going to slowly unbuckle your pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking yours too.” They stood there, figuratively shirtless and pantless. Steve grinned. “And then, Danno, I’m going to feel every inch of your body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m going to feel every inch of yours.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Physical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did not intend for there to be a second chapter. My brain was going in two different directions and I eventually said, “Fine, I’ll do both.”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At 1 am, Steve woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. Even before he got up, he knew who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny stood on the porch, drenched from the rain and tie reattached to his shirt. Steve grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look cold. Let me help with that.” He picked the blonde up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door somehow closing behind them, they crashed onto the sofa. Danny let his lips slot with Steve’s as his back pressed into the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just to warn you…” The former SEAL stopped for a moment, eyes glinting. “I’m a bit more aggressive in real life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Reaching down, he yanked Danny’s tie off and threw it across the room. Then Steve kissed his clothed chest, moving lower and lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped just above the crotch area and held up one hand. Then Steve pressed, watching as Danny’s eyes rolled back into his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t even taken your clothes off yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a weak man, McGarrett.” He reached down and grabbed his partner’s hair. “Go.” Steve’s pupils shrunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Danny was already pulling his own belt off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do me, you idiot.” Nodding, Steve pulled his pants down but not his boxers. Then he lowered his head and went off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny bit his lip, drawing blood. He eventually lost control and screams filled the house. All too soon, Steve moved up to rub his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, babe.” Danny’s eyes flashed. “But you don’t know that.” He reached under Steve’s shirt and felt. “Can you roll onto your side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Steve obliged, his back now against the back of the couch. Danny turned with him and grabbed his partner’s collar. He went for the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s hand found his crotch. They groaned against each other’s mouths, not holding anything back. Danny pulled his partner close and shook against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They woke up the next morning, tangled in each other’s arms on the sofa. Steve’s shirt was gone and Danny had nothing left except for his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, sleepyhead,” Steve whispered, rubbing his partner’s cheek. Danny smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning.” They kissed again, resisted the urge to have some morning sex, then got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Danny showed up to work in one of Steve’s shirts and smelling of his shampoo, the cousins pretended not to notice.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>